


Tonystarkisaslut’s crack smut

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [98]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Piss kink, Self-cest, Smut, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Basically... smut that is 100% crack. Just fun and weird and out there smut fics.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Everyone, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 17
Kudos: 173





	1. Go Fuck Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t like don’t read!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naughty-spidey asked:  
> Peter's had a weird day first flash was nice to him then somehow his cock lodged itself near his ass then sitting down for lunch caused his cock to enter his ass causing Peter to cum up his own ass every class switch his cock goes a little bit deeper inside him and the end of the day Peter's cock is six inches inside himself and as he walks out the door Peter cums for the seventh time he goes to the tower so Tony can help with out

Today has been either the best day or the worst day of Peter’s life.

Flash was nice to him, to start off. Peter had tripped on his own feet during laps in PE (yes, he’s spider man and he still trips, shut up about it).

Peter was late, though, for changing back into his regular clothes. So he wash rushing.

And he didn’t really care when his dick was stuck in between his thighs at the time. I mean, it’s uncomfortable sure, but he doesn’t wanna be late!!

So he rushes to his next class, and the friction of fucking his own thighs on accident is... well... thank god it’s between his legs or everyone would see how hard he is.

He sits down, and... oh holy mother of god his tip is in his asshole.

Now, Peter has two options. Get used to the pain and move on or...

Peter has always liked a little pleasure with his pain.

He doesn’t really _mean_ to fuck his own ass. But it feels so good and if he just rocks his hips a little maybe everyone will think he’s just a bit restless and-

Oh.

Oh holy fuck.

Oh god fucking dammit all to hell.

He came. In his own ass. In chemistry. In front of everyone.

Not that anyone even noticed, but still!

Every time he had to stand up and go to a different class and sat back down... it went deeper and deeper and deeper.

By the time school ended, he was so far up his own ass Peter had trouble walking.

So of course, because he’s a masochist, he walks all the way from his school to Tony’s building.

He had to stop, a couple times. He feels like his ass is split in half and he’s panting and his face is red and everyone must think he’s just that out of shape but...

By the time he makes it, not only has he cum a grand total of 7 times up his own ass, but his stomach is bloated with it.

“Oh my god, kid! Are you okay? You look sick. Are you running a fever?”

“I n-need help, Mr. Stark...”

“What is it?! Of course I’ll help you- what are you doing- Peter- oh...”

Oh, indeed.

“Please Mr. Stark, I can’t get it out and my tummy hurts!”

Tony’s eyes darken with lust, puts and hand on Peter’s hip. “I’ll help you...” he wraps his thumb and pointer finger around the shaft, and starts to pull it out slowly. He quickly shoved it back in, relishing in Peter’s cry. “Oops! Silly me. I slipped.” He pulls it almost all the way out and shoves it back in a few more times, before Peter pushes Tony’s hand away and straddles the bench. He starts to... god. He rides. His. Own. Dick.

Peter is bouncing up and down on his own dick, whining and crying and calling out for Mr. Stark.

That’s 8, right up his own ass.

When Tony finally pulls his dick free, he gasps as Peter’s 8 loads of cum come spilling out of his ass.

Hot damn.

Tony fucks him after that, using Peter’s cum as lube, and making the boy cum a couple more times.

So yeah. Peter thinks it’s been an okay day.


	2. Forgotten Vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naughty-spidey asked:  
> Imagine penny at home alone busy fucking herself with her vibrator when Tony calls for help penny turned it off so she can answer the phone penny suits up eats and leaves forgetting about the vibrator still inside her pussy during the battle a well placed hit turns the vibrator on high and now penny has to fight robots with a vibrator in her pussy when the battle is over penny gets to the tower rips of her suit and takes the vibrator out and turns it off while everyone stares at her in horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny Parker! Gender bend be careful

Penny honestly should have seen this coming.

Fucking Parker luck.

It starts off simple: she’s got a vibrator on her G-Spot and she’s rubbing one out. Goal: cum as soon as possible, hopefully don’t get interrupted, move on with life.

Nope.

She’s almost there (like maybe ten seconds away!!!) and she gets a call. She, of course, pauses the vibrations (she can keep going after the call) when Tony says there’s a mission.

Fuck the Parker luck.

Glad she’s needed and excited to fight, she forgets the damn thing is inside her still. She suits up as quickly as she can and makes her way to fight off alien invaders.

Fuck. The. Parker. Luck.

Halfway through the battle, an alien is swinging his giant stupid fist to punch her, and she moves at exactly the right time and exactly the right way so that she almost dodged it.

Almost.

It hit her right in the pussy.

Usually, she would hiss and take a moment because _Ow_. But no, not this time. Why?

Because he hit the fucking button and turned it on.

It feels good enough to distract her from the pain, but not good enough to make her feel good on top of that.

She spends the rest of the battle kicking ass with a vibrator in her pussy, distracting her, annoyingly so, and trying not to feel _too_ good.

When they finally get to the tower, she immediately sheds her suit— _fuck_ modesty—and pulls the damn thing out.

“Mother _fucker_ that fucking hurt!”

She turns around and realizes everyone is staring, eyes wide with horror. “You fight with that in?!”

“Not usually!” She whimpers and pulls her suit up. “I can’t even feel my pussy anymore... the next time you call me when I’m ‘busy’, I’m not picking up... ow ow ow...”


	3. Polyvengers + May Embarrassed Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok imagine that the avengers plus May and pepper are talking about the first time they've seen Peter's massive cock and May starts with she walking into Peter's room while he's asleep to grab his laundry when she sees it hanging out of the covers all fourteen inches then everyone else tells their story

Peter is blushing bright red. This is... this is _not_ how he wanted the night to go.

He’s used to embarrassment. Being the only one who loves being embarrassed as a kink in a group of 15+ people leaves Peter feeling embarrassed more than not.

And he does, he does love it. Gets off on it. He loves being a toy to be passed around and used. He loves being talked about like he isn’t in the room. He loves being reduced to nothing but an object everyone else uses.

But he had asked his main, Tony, to have a nice night without any scenes. He had said “I won’t start any, but I won’t shut it down if it happens unless you safe word.”

Not that he would need to. If Peter safe worded, everyone would stop anyway.

But luck was against him, because May laughed as someone brought up walking in on someone else and having to nope out of that situation.

“That reminds me of the first time I saw Peter’s cock!” She says, eyes lighting up with amusement.

Peter had blushed bright red, because he knows that’s the start of a scene. He isn’t here anymore, he’s just an object for them to talk about.

“I went into his room to get his laundry, and Peter was passed out. Dead asleep. He had been tossing and turning, I’m assuming a wet dream or a nightmare. His blankets were kicked off. And I swear, I thought he grew a third leg because of his mutation! It was hilarious!”

Peter squirms, cock hardening in his pants. Oh god. He whimpers and leans into Tony, but doesn’t do anything else. Tony won’t let him, even if he tried. So he doesn’t try.

“May, that’s hilarious! The first time I remember seeing his cock, he was doing press ups in the gym and I saw him from the very wrong angle!” Sam laughs, nudging Bucky.

Bucky smirks, shaking his head. “I saw his cock the same day, when I walked in the gym to see Sam choking on it.”

Steve snickers, taking a drink from his glass. “The first time I saw it, it was bouncing on his stomach because he was riding Tony.”

Peter blushes bright red, shaking his head and taking it, because he has no other option. He’s in for a loooooong night.


	4. Very short piss kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Can you pls pls pls write more starker watersports. 🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes here you go it’s short but I thought you might like it anyway.
> 
> Warnings: water sports, BDSM.

Peter whimpers softly, legs shaking. He’s been kneeling for over 4 hours, waiting for Tony to pay even a little bit of attention to him.

He’s kneeling under Tony’s desk, hands tied behind his back. He has a blindfold on, and a ring gag in his mouth. He’s dressed in some lingerie Tony likes, accompanied by a diamond princess plug and matching nipple clamps.

His jaw is aching, his nipples are aching, his knees are aching. His hole is burning, his shoulders hurt; it’s all so terribly lovely.

Finally, _finally_ , Tony’s chair rolls back, and he sighs heavily. “Color?” Tony checks.

Oh fuck. That means the scene isn’t over. “G-een,” Peter manages to get out.

Tony hums and Peter hears shuffling, like Tony is taking his cock out. “Head up, Pete.”

Peter obeys quickly, lifting his head as high as he can with his hands behind his back.

“Good boy. I’ve needed to take a piss for an hour now, I can’t wait for the bathroom.” It’s a lie. It would be so much faster to use the bathroom than check in with Peter and make sure he’s okay with this.

Peter whimpers loudly, and nods quickly. He gasps as he feels the first of the stream hit his chest. The warm liquid cascades down his chest and stomach, pulling in his lap and under his legs.

He’s left feeling sticky, cold, wet, and gross.

Tony hums and ticks himself back in, and scoots his chair back in. The typing resumes.

Peter shivers as he whimpers. It’s so good, being used as a piss rag and then immediately ignored again.

It’s gonna be a very long day... and he’s so excited for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so proud of myself!!! It’s been so hard for me to write lately, and I finished something!!!!


End file.
